


Blue Light + House + Green Field

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Jack Dalton is Angus MacGyver's Parent (MacGyver TV 2016), James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Being an Asshole, James MacGyver Bashing (MacGyver TV 2016), James MacGyver's A + parenting, Mac as a vampire, Macgyver AU, Nightmares, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, jack dalton as a vampire hunter, memories and nightmares mixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Okay so originally written with COMFORTEMBER DAY 19 - MEMORY LANE in mind, I started thinking about the nature of memory and dreams (very trippy) and this came out. This is part of a wider story called Loving the Monsters as well (Mac is a vampire)Mac dreams for the first time in years....
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Ellen MacGyver and Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Blue Light + House + Green Field

Mac lay there on Jack’s uncomfortable couch with his wrecked leg and for the first time in a long while, he started to dream. He used to dream when he was a little boy; he’d dream of the garden his mother created, sparks flying through the air, he’d remember his mom drawing fire circles through with her fingers and the patterns would get more and more elaborate as he fell asleep at night.

But when she died, his dreams went too, not all at once, his dreams and his memories of her became tangled and dark, although Mac didn’t realise it at the time, his father’s influence was already seeping slowly, but surely into his mind. But there in a crappy apartment in the dodgy part of LA, half-starved and exhausted, Angus MacGyver began to dream once again. He found himself in the forest surrounding his father’s mansion, it was night time, an odd point to be there as he always had to do something during the night. His father always wanted him for some task, so he couldn’t understand why he was home again at such a strange point. He was on the edge of the forest initially, trees spread out in front of him, his father's mansion at his back, surrounded in darkness and navy. The trees looked different from how he remembered them, the bark was rotting in places, some of the branches had even fallen to the ground. Parts of the trees were so damaged, they seemed almost they were being consumed

Mac continued to walk towards his home, not his father’s grand scale monstrosity, but his home. His house that his Mom had built, that he remembered from his childhood, the place where she had taken him to teach him about his ancestors, to tell him how special he was. Even in his worst rages, Mac had stopped his father from getting rid of it, from destroying it, pleading someday that it might be useful to him and his plans. It was dark in the house, Mac switched on the lights as he stepped inside. Everything looked wrong, the walls were in disrepair, there were horrible stains on the furniture. Mac couldn’t understand, how had the place become so damaged in his absence? Had he really been gone that long? He put his hand down on the couch and it came up a reddish, dirty brown and it smelled…like dead blood.

He was examining it when a voice made him flinch

“Hello Angus…”

Mac turned around, his father was standing before him with his hands behind his back. Mac stumbled as he tried to back into the couch.

“You can’t be here….”

“Of course I can, this is my home after all.”

“No...it’s not, mom built this. This was...is hers.”

Mac tried to move away from his father, but instead he felt that old familiar pull. He moved forward a few steps or perhaps it’s more accurate to say his father moved him, his father walked towards him.

“That’s where you’re wrong Angus. I built this, all of this for her, she was my queen, the love of my life.”

“No you didn’t…I can remember her building this, it’s her home, every part of her is in it...I know it.”

“Do you? That’s what you think you remember, you were five, less, you didn’t see any of it. That’s just what you childish brain made up to fill in the gaps.”

“I don’t care what you say. I know it, I can see her building it.”

“Oh…Angus, my foolish boy.”

Mac couldn’t move, there was pain shooting up his half raised arms and into the base of his neck. He tried to move, but that just produced more pain

“Do you remember killing that boy? One of my servants? I could barely you drag off him”

“What?”

“There was blood everywhere…you really think your new friends are going to trust you when they find that out?”

“That was different….”

“Really? What about the mother and baby? So horrible, so violent…so much blood. And I thought I taught you so..”

“No…no, I didn’t kill them. Jack told me…”

“Oh Jack told you and when did you trust the ranting of a mad old man above your own father.”

“You lie to me constantly…you hate me…you want me to become you.”

“Oh Angus…you misunderstand me.”

Mac felt himself being lowered to the floor his hands still raise. His father grabbed his hair

“I don’t hate you…I despise you with every inch of my being. You took my wife from me, you took the one thing I loved in all this world and you stole her from me. But you see…you are all I have of her left, so I can’t lose you I’m afraid, I can’t kill you as much as I would so much like too… You and I we're tried together, by her, by our blood. I'm part of you, you're my son, you're my boy...no matter what” James murmured into his son’s ear

Mac’s head was starting to hurt, his father’s voice in his head, his mind was in a mess, memories of his father teaching him how to hunt, yelling at him, Mac running from his father into these words, finding the house, running to Bozer and all of the while his father’s voice screaming, his words running through his whole body, in his blood. He thought he was going to pass out from the pain, he tried to shut his eyes, but his father’s hand digging into his neck forced them open again and then she was…

His mom, her red hair, her blue eyes, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt just like he remembered her. She put her finger to her lips, the grip of his father’s fingers tightened around his throat, suddenly his mom or the figure who looked so much like her slammed her hand into the grimy wall and a flash blue light came out, blinding Mac and his father. When Mac recovered enough of his sight, he saw her again

“RUN!” She mouthed at him

He was up leaving his screaming father on the floor and out of the house, he ran deep and deep into the forest, he realised at this point he was bare foot, he felt the tangle of roots cutting into his feet. Mac worried momentarily about the shimmering blood trail and his father, but he pushed it out of his mind and kept going, racing and racing, the forest got denser as he went, the lower branches cut his face and his hands. Out of nowhere the forest parted and there was sunlight, the grass and the trees no longer looked sick, it was a bright green and lush. Mac collapse breathing hard, he put his hands out on autopilot horrified at the sunlight and panicked, but then she was there again

“Mac…it’s okay, the light won’t hurt you here. I promise”  
  


“Mom???” Mac looked up and there was she was, brushing his hair out of his eyes

“Hi baby, you’re safe now I promise.”

“How are you here?”

“I can’t explain now. I’ve missed you so much...”

“Mom..I” Mac threw his arms around her

“I know baby…”

“Mom…you’ve been gone my whole life. How are you here now?”

“I wish I could explain, but…that’s not important now”

“But..”

“Please listen to me”

Mac nodded

“You have to stay away from your father. He’ll use you, the power in you, that fire, he’ll use it for his own ends. You have to”

“But Mom, he’s in me, every part of me, how can I escape him? He’s in my veins, literally I can’t ever escape him.”

“Yes you can baby, you can and you will, you’ll be free to chose your own life, to be part of two worlds, do you remember like I told you?”

“But Mom, please…he’s destroying me from the inside. He’s taken everything of you, everything good in me. He’s turned it black…he’s turned into him. I can’t every escape him, I can’t!”

Mac held his mother tight, her words of comfort in her ear, but even there he could hear his father screaming his name in the distance. He held onto her as tight as he could

“You’re my son Mac, you’re my boy, you’ll be free.” She said it over and over again

**

  
Jack’s exhausted and achy sleepy was woken by Mac’s angry shouts. Dalton got himself up with a groan and got into the little living room as fast as he could, he saw the kid sweating and with strange marks on his face, little cuts and red streak, tossing and turning, Jack raced over and then he heard it

“I can’t escape him…I can’t….he’s in my veins, I can’t escape him” Over and over again

“MAC, WAKE UP!!” Jack shouted at the top of his voice

Mac jerked awake, his eyes blinking rapidly, the forest was his gone, his father was gone, his mom was gone too. There was only Jack kneeling next to him. Mac put his feet on the ground and put his head in his hands.

“I can’t escape my father Jack. I just can’t…you should just leave me, I’ll never escape. I can’t escape him at all.”

Dalton took in this damaged kid virtually on the verge of tears, he looked at the blood on his hands and paused, something to file away for problems to deal with later (that was become a big list). Jack eased himself up and perched next to Mac still murmuring to himself. He didn’t touch him, he didn't say anything, he simply sat and waited.


End file.
